At present, consumers may carry several plastic payment and non-payment cards associated with various business and non-business entities in their physical wallets. Exemplary physical cards include plastic credit cards, debit cards, charge cards, prepaid cards, check cards, loyalty cards, offers, vouchers, coupons, transit tickets, entertainment tickets, stored value tickets, driver's licenses, passports, identification cards, travel documents, automobile insurance cards, club membership cards, and the like. In order to reduce the number of physical cards carried by a consumer, a card issuer can offer a physical account card that includes a combination of both its brand card and at least one other card type, such a merchant specific payment card, a merchant specific loyalty card, a transit card, and the like. For example, one wholesale club merchant offers a plastic card that combines an executive member loyalty account number (e.g., a merchant membership card) with a credit card account number (e.g., a branded credit card) on the same physical card. Such a dual purpose card can be readily issued with a plastic card.
In order to reduce the number of physical cards that are carried, many consumers have instead provisioned their mobile devices with soft card versions (i.e., virtual representation that includes associated credentials) of the aforementioned physical cards for their convenience. This option enables consumers to use one or more separate individual soft cards at a particular merchant or non-merchant location based on a number of factors, such as current promotions, card acceptance, card preferences, and loyalty programs. For instance, a user may use each of an electronic coupon, an electronic loyalty card, and a payment card at a store. However, each of these three soft cards is used separately in sequence (i.e., three separate taps on a wireless device reader) during a single wireless transaction. Although the issuing of a dual purpose soft card is desirable, communication and compatibility problems can arise when utilizing a soft card version. Notably, the interfacing of a dual purpose card with a near field communication (NFC) enabled mobile device may be prohibitive since the protocols and message formats used for a branded credit card (e.g., an open loop card) may differ from the protocols and message formats associated with a merchant specific card (e.g., a closed loop card).
Accordingly, there exists a need for methods, systems, and computer readable media for provisioning and utilizing an aggregated soft card on a mobile device.